


A Bunch of Trouble

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly unusual day in 221.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bunch of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JWP #24: A Long-Suffering Woman: Involve Mrs Hudson in John's whump in some way.  
> Warnings: Utterly silly. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

“John, I am so sorry.”  
  
John gave her the most reassuring smile he could. “It’s all right, Mrs Hudson. It was an accident. It’s all fine.”  
  
“I just set it down for a moment, my phone was ringing and I needed both hands for the door…”  
  
“Really, it could have happened to anyone.” Sherlock’s voice was slightly muffled by the handkerchief pressed to his nose. “Nothing to worry about.”  
  
“But you’re _bleeding_! And John can’t put any weight on his ankle!”  
  
“It’s only a bloody nose,” said Sherlock.  
  
“I’m sure it’s just a sprain,” said John at the same time.  
  
“I’ve dialed 999, and they’re sending around an ambulance, and you two simply must go and be checked out, just to be sure you’re not badly hurt.” Mrs Hudson’s words were stern, but both men heard the quaver underlying her normally unflappable tones.  
  
“Of course, Mrs Hudson,” they chorused in unison.  
  
A knock sent Mrs Hudson hurrying to the front door to let in the aid workers. Sherlock leaned over as close as he could to John and spoke as quietly as he could, hissing like an angry goose. “You will _not_ put this on your blog. Not one word.”  
  
It took no imagination at all to visualize Mrs Hudson’s mortification – and the reaction of everyone else to the facts of the bunch of bananas left on the stairs and a detective and a doctor too preoccupied to notice them. “It will never be mentioned.”  
  
“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 24, 2015


End file.
